


Back to back

by VioletRoseDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys' Love, Draco is a better parent than Harry, Drarry, F/M, Harco, Harry Potter doesn't know how to be a parent, M/M, No hay Scorpius Malfoy, Pero tenemos a un bebé original
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseDreams/pseuds/VioletRoseDreams
Summary: Porque apoyarse uno en el otro es más de lo hubieran esperado en el pasado. Y por que el dolor puede ser aplacado y sanado con la ayuda y persona correcta. Harry y Draco descubrirán como sus caminos estaban destinados a unirse. Eventual Harco/Drarry
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Back to back

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> *Lista de emociones

Draco sabe o presiente que va a pasar algo con Astoria muy pronto.

Una semana después el medimago se lo confirma.

Ellos se aman mucho, se han amado hace muchos años y no quiere perderla, no solo es su esposa, su confidente, es su mejor amiga, su cómplice. La persona que él más ama aparte de sus padres. Daría lo que fuera por verla con vida e incluso lo intenta, intenta un ritual antiguo grabado en uno de los libros familiares mejor guardados; clasificado como magia oscura, casi abominable, él podría dar la mitad de su vida a cambio de la de Astoria, pero ella no se lo permite.

Ella siempre ha sabido que tiene un organismo relativamente débil, este era después de todo su final esperado. Se mantiene positiva, aprovechando las pocas semanas que le quedan de vida. Ese tiempo lo pasa junto a Draco, saliendo a pasear, van a Francia y pasean por algunos de los museos que tanto es aficionada a visitar. Pasa con su familia, con su hermana acompañándola a hacer compras, asiste a la última fiesta de cumpleaños que podrá ver de su sobrina. Comparte con su cuñado, con los amigos de Draco que se han vuelto casi su familia. Ha tenido una buena vida a pesar de todo. Son tres semanas después cuando su corazón deja de latir poco antes de la hora de ir a dormir. Draco ha estado sosteniendo su mano durante la tarde y la siente aflojarse poco a poco.

Se ha ido.

Se ha ido y ese dolor le cala en el alma. Le han arrancado la mitad de la suya. La extraña y duele, duele demasiado; así que como no ha hecho nunca, tres días después del entierro de Astoria, se emborracha encerrado en su estudio en la mansión, llorando frente a la caja de recuerdo que tienen de ellos juntos. Tantas historias, tantas memorias y ahora solo quedaban esos recuerdos que él atesora como a su vida misma.

Pasa dos días en ese estado letárgico, lo prefiere antes que tener que afrontar que Astoria no estará más con él. Que no podrá ser lo primero que vea en la mañana, esos besos suaves y cálidos, besos y caricias que solo había mantenido y fortalecido su amor por años. No más bromas, risas, juegos entre ellos. No más brazos en los que refugiarse cuando las pesadillas lo ataquen en medio de la noche.

No hay más.

Y Draco no sabe cómo va a seguir sin Astoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta es una breve introducción sobre lo que va a pasar. Espero terminar el segundo capítulo para poder subirlo. Y ese, se los juro, es el triple de largo que este... o quizás más ;) pero van a sufrir. No es mi culpa, es culpa de mi mala suerte eligiendo números hahaha.
> 
> PD: Amo tanto a esta pareja, la adoro. Este cap y el siguiente me dolieron tanto como les dolerá a ustedes. :)


End file.
